


Memories of Friendship

by TheAwkwardStar



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Some more Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardStar/pseuds/TheAwkwardStar
Summary: Forgot to put this one up here. Just a few ideas on Aqua, Terra and Eraqus' first few interactions with Ventus. Because he deserves it.





	Memories of Friendship

“…Hey.”  


Terra waved his hand in front of the boy’s vacant face.

“Can you hear me?”  


No response. Terra sighed as Aqua entered the room, carrying a small tray of food.

“Anything?” Aqua inquired.  


Terra lowered his head in defeat. 

“…Nope.”  


“Well, then let’s see if he at least wants to eat something.” She smiled at she set the tray down on the drawer, right next to the boy’s new bed. Aqua kneeled down to face him a bit more directly.  


“…Ventus, right? Are you hungry?”  


Ventus was silent. Aqua swore she saw one of his fingers twitch. She took that as an indication that perhaps he was hungry. But how was he supposed to eat if he wouldn’t move?

“…Maybe…I just need to help him get a better look at the food.”   


Terra shrugged. “Worth a shot.”

Aqua picked up one of the items she’d grabbed. A strawberry, since it wasn’t too strong of a food to stomach. She wasn’t sure about his condition as a whole, so fruit seemed like the safest and healthiest option. She extended her hand towards the boy.

“Looks tasty, right? I know you can still hear us. You did almost talk earlier, and you were walking too.”  


Terra rubbed his head, looking ashamed. “…It’s my fault he stopped talking and moving in the first place…”

“Terra…” Aqua pouted. “…You didn’t know that was going to happen. None of us did. So quit beating yourself up about it. At least wait to hear what Ventus says when he’s feeling better.”  


Ventus blinked slowly, instantly catching their attention. Aqua reached over and placed the strawberry in his hand. She closed his fingers around the fruit to make sure that it wouldn’t slip and fall on the ground.

“…Alright, we’ll leave you alone for now. Feel free to eat whenever you’re ready.” Aqua stood up, glancing over at Terra who seemed a bit nervous.  


“…Get well soon.” Terra rubbed his arm.  


The pair left the room. Aqua patted Terra’s back just as he shut the door behind them.

 A few hours later, Master Eraqus opened the door to Ventus’ room, just to see how he was doing. He noticed the tray of food was empty, and the boy was lying down. He was facing away from the door, so it was impossible to tell if he was asleep. Eraqus decided to leave him be, coming to the conclusion that the boy looked comfortable enough. He smiled faintly and decided to leave the door open just a crack.

~~~~~~

“Come on, Ven. You wanna join in on our training?”  


Terra smiled, putting his hands on his sides as Ventus looked down at the wooden keyblade. A gift from Terra, who had used it himself before he was granted the ability to wield a true keyblade. Ventus definitely had his own, but this one was nice to use for practice. It just felt right to hold it.

“In…a bit,” Ventus said in a quiet tone.  


Terra walked over and put his hand on Ventus’ shoulder.

“Don’t force yourself if you’re not ready yet. But look on the bright side; you’re a lot less zombie-like.” Terra winked.  


Terra flinched as he felt Aqua playfully punch his shoulder, likely with a bit of intentional force behind it.

“Quit teasing him!” Aqua grinned and looked over at Ventus. “…You’re perfectly fine, Ven. Don’t take Terra too seriously.”  


Terra crossed his arms.

“…Oh yeah? Let’s see how seriously you take me in a fight, then.” Terra gave her a challenging smirk, summoning his keyblade.

Aqua scoffed, pulling out her own weapon. 

“Alright. You’re on.”  


Ventus watched at they both got into fighting stances. Terra flexed his biceps to show off a little. Aqua rolled her eyes and charged at him to strike first. Terra blocked the attack and pushed her back a little. Their weapons sparked with energy as they pressed against each other.

“Honestly, didn’t you learn anything from our training? Don’t just throw your weight around!” Aqua reprimanded.

Terra shook his head. “This isn’t training. It’s a friendly spar. And it looks like I’m winning.”

Terra kicked Aqua’s feet from under her. He gasped as she floated above the floor and recovered instantly, then blasted him in the chest with a gust of strong wind. He tumbled on the ground for a few minutes then stopped, lying on his back. Aqua poked her head above him and started to laugh.

“That was a cheap shot. If you’re going to do that, you deserve to be taught a lesson.” Aqua waved her index finger.

Terra rubbed his head. Aqua helped him stand up.

“…Fair enough. I’ll be more reasonable next time….” He mumbled.

They both turned their heads at the sound of Ventus snickering. He seemed slightly more animated as he smiled at them.

“…Does your training…usually go like this?”

Terra’s face turned a bit red. “…I…I do win against her. Sometimes.”

“You should give yourself a little more credit than that.” Aqua put her hands on her hips.

“You’ve won more than just ‘a few times’. You’re much stronger than me. Most of my strength comes from the spells I cast and my techinique. Not raw power like you. It’s impressive.”

“So first you kick my butt, and now you’re complimenting me?” Terra tilted his head, looking irritated. “Make up your mind already!”

Ventus laughed a little more. He stood up from the staircase a bit shakily, then straightened himself out.

“Ok. I wanna try now.”

Aqua appeared reluctant about the idea. She didn’t want him to get hurt after all the progress he’d made….

“…Alright then.”

Aqua turned her head towards Terra, who was approaching the young boy. She grabbed his hand for a moment.

“Please be careful. Both of you.”

Terra smiled sincerely and nodded. ”…I promise. Ven and I will be perfectly safe.“

He gently freed his hand from hers, summoning his keyblade.

”…Use whichever one you want, Ven.“

Ventus picked up the wooden keyblade from the ground. He turned it around and steadied himself. Terra raised an eyebrow.

“Backwards, huh? That’s an interesting way to hold it.”

“Uhhh….” Ven scratched his head. “…It’s not too weird, is it?”

“Not at all. I think it’s pretty cool. It would be hard for me to fight that way.” Terra gave him an amused grin.

”…Let’s see what you can do, Ven. And don’t worry, I’ll take it easy on you.“

Ventus looked to the side with an unreadable expression. He wished that he wasn’t so weak at the moment. Ventus snapped out of his thoughts as Terra rushed towards him. Ventus raised his weapon to defend himself from the first strike.

Just as he suspected. Barely any force put into the hit. It frustrated Ventus to no end, despite knowing that it was for his sake.

Ventus swung the wooden weapon at Terra, who avoided it with ease. Ventus pouted and leaped slightly above the ground with his blade raised, trying to catch Terra mid-dodge. Terra’s keyblade smacked against the wooden one, sending Ventus a few inches backwards. Aqua began to frown, tapping her fingers against her crossed arms.

“Come on, Terra.” Ventus spun the keyblade in a full circle. “Hit me with your best shot! Unless you’re too chicken to do it.”

Terra closed his eyes, nodding to himself as he placed a hand on his chin.

“I can tell that you’re trying to get a rise out of me. And it’s working. You asked for it.”

“Terra, wait!” Aqua exclaimed.

Ventus’ eyes widened, having no time to react as Terra lunged at him with incredible speed. He shut his eyes, lifting the weapon over his head to protect himself.

…Nothing happened.

Ventus opened one eye, seeing Terra’s blade inches away from his face. Terra retracted it with a goofy grin on his face.

“You didn’t think I’d actually do that, did you?” Terra stuck his keyblade into the ground, resting his hands on it.

“The first thing any keyblade weilder should know is to be their guard and not get cocky, like antagonizing their opponent.” Terra ruffled Ventus’ hair. 

The boy plopped onto the ground, still in a bit of shock from Terra’s demonstration. Aqua wasn’t joking; his power was way beyond what he had expected. Ventus lowered his head.

“…..”

Terra curved his lips. “…Hey, Ven. You alright? I didn’t scare you too much, did I?”

Terra started to worry when Ventus remained quiet. He kneeled down and gently shook Ventus by the shoulders. The boy’s hair was obscuring his face.

“This isn’t funny, Ven. Say something.”

“Terra! What on earth did you do?!” Aqua stormed towards him.

“I swear I didn’t touch him! He said he wanted me to hit him with my best shot!”

_“…And you listened to him.”_

Terra winced. Aqua raised her arms with indignation.

“I told you both to be careful! What’s so hard about doing that???“ Aqua kneeled down and tried to look at Ventus’ face.

“Ven? Please say something. We’re right here for you. Terra didn’t mean it and he’s sorry for what he did. _Right?”_ she elbowed Terra in the ribs, who looked down at the ground in shame.

“I really am sorry…”

They heard Ventus mutter something indistinguishable. They leaned closer toward him.

”….Terra…Aqua…“

Aqua and Terra nodded, appearing deeply concerned. Ventus slowly raised his head…and gave then a mischievious smile.

”…Gotcha.“

They blinked, completely dumbfounded by Ventus’ actions. Terra let out a forced laugh.

“Oh, you are SO gonna get it.”

Terra wrapped his arm around Ventus and gave him a light noogie. Ventus struggled to pull away, giggling.

“I can’t believe you guys fell for that!” Ventus laughed harder.

“Aqua! Help me out here!”

“Hmph!” Aqua turned her head away. “Serves you right for messing with us like that!”

A tiny smile formed on her mouth. Terra finally released Ventus, gently shoving him.

“Sorry. It was too good of an opportunity to pass up.” Ventus grinned and looked over at Terra.

“How did you get so powerful, though?” Ventus asked. “…Could I...ever be as strong as you someday?”

Terra hummed, contemplating the question. He shrugged.

“…Only time will tell, Ven. But I’m betting that you will get to be as strong as me one day. Maybe even stronger.”

“R-really?!” Ventus twiddled his fingers nervously. “…You really think I can do that…?”

Terra nodded, closing one of his hands into a fist.

“Absolutely. There isn’t a doubt in my mind. But it will take a lot of hard work and perseverance; it won’t happen in one day.”

“Terra’s right.” Aqua giggled, raising a hand above her mouth. “And don’t worry, it doesn’t mean you have to get really big like him. Strength comes in many forms.”

“…Inner strength is one of the most important things a person should have. Strength of the mind…” Terra tapped the side of his head.

“…And strength within the heart.” Terra pointed at Ventus’ chest. Ventus rested his hand on top of it, closing his eyes.

“…But…when will I know? When I’m ready?”

Terra laughed a little, then stood up. He reached out to Ventus.

“…You’ll just know. Trust me.”

Ventus opened his eyes and looked up at Terra. His eyes lit up as he accepted the friendly gesture and got back up.

“Terra! Aqua! Ventus!”

The trio looked up to the top of the staircase. Master Eraqus was standing in front of the open door.

“If you’re quite finished practicing…dinner is ready.”

“Oh man! I’m starving!” Ventus heard his stomach growl. Eraqus stifled a laugh.

“Now how did I know you would be the first to speak up?”

“Because! I want food!”

Aqua, Terra, and Eraqus laughed at him, but not in a cruel way. Ventus rubbed his arm, feeling a little embarrassed for what he said. It was still true.

"Let’s make sure you eat plenty so you can get stronger, then.” Aqua smiled, putting her hand on his back as they headed up the stairs. Ventus blushed a little.

“…I’m glad…that I have friends like you guys.”

Terra and Aqua looked at each other in surprise. They smiled brightly at Ventus, then they each took one of his hands. Aqua started to think to herself.

_….I should make something. So that we never forget this day._


End file.
